Lolita
by Kiria01
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune fille décide de jouer avec un milliardaire sexy, cela peut devenir rapidement très chaud ... A découvrir à travers le regard de chacun des protagonistes - Chlex
1. Chapter 1

_**PDV LEX**_

Mon Dieu, mais quelle idée avait il eu d'accepter de venir ce soir au Talon ... une soirée spéciale déguisée, idée brillante de Lana. La salle regorgeait de Cléopatre, Buffy et autres anges entourées de Batman, James Dean et autres mâles dominants. Il s'était prudemment replié dans un coin un peu plus sombre du café et observait les va et vient incessants des lycéens de Smallville, les tentatives de rapprochement amoureux, avec une attention toute particulière pour « Roméo » Clark qui tentait à nouveau une approche de « Juliette » Lana.

Il aurait pu se mêler à la foule, dans son costume de Severus Rogue, faisant un brin de charme à quelques unes de ces jeunes adolescentes, mais cela n'aurait rien eu d'amusant. Il préférait rester loin de la foule des regards, enfin un peu seul, anonyme. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, il tourna par reflex les yeux vers le nouvel intrus, mais se figea soudain. Ce ne pouvait être elle dans ce costume très suggestif de collégienne made in manga : un jupe écossaise très courte, un chemisier blanc ne laissant rien ignoré de ses formes, des grandes chaussettes qui accentuaient la blancheur naturelle de ses cuisses, et les cheveux blonds savamment hérissés. Elle était incontestablement attirante et son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette apparition pour le moins érotique.

Elle s'avançait inexorablement vers lui, ses prunelles émeraude le scrutaient, avides de découvrir l'effet que pouvait produire sur lui son surprenant accoutrement. Il tentait autant que possible de contenir le trouble qui l'envahissait, mais ne pouvait pas contrôler le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- M. Luthor, quelle surprise ...

- Mlle Sullivan, la surprise est partagée.

Elle lui adressa un sourire mutin, à la fois enfantine et séductrice. Elle semblait vouloir s'amuser de lui, et il sentit soudain l'envie de jouer avec elle.

- Alors, jeune fille, on a été gentille aujourd'hui ?

- Comme toujours, professeur, voulez vous que je vous raconte ?

- Avec plaisir ...

Par défi, il tapota ses cuisses, l'invitant à venir s'y installer. Il pensait qu'elle n'oserait pas : grave erreur. En un instant, il se retrouva avec le corps de Chloé contre le sien, sentant sa chaleur contre sa peau. Maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, il pouvait percevoir le parfum envoûtant qui émanait d'elle, et son trouble ne fit qu'augmenter. Afin de calmer le feu intérieur qui l'envahissait, il décida de reprendre l'échange question/réponse.

- Alors, fillette, cette journée ?

- Et bien, elle a excellemment bien commencé avec une grande tasse de café et ...

Il ne l'écoutait plus, se laissant pénétrer par le côté profondément agréable du moment. Il bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, évitant du regard le chemisier blanc suffisamment transparent pour laisser entrevoir la pointe de ses seins, car elle n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre de soutien gorge.

C'est alors qu'il sentit le frôlement sur sa poitrine, si léger et si insistant pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute : c'était bien sa main qu'elle baladait sur son corps, une main qui descendait dangereusement vers le bas de son torse. Lorsqu'elle atteint son bas ventre, il ne put retenir un petit grognement de plaisir. La paume se promenait délicatement sur le tissu, exerçant de subtiles pressions qui rendaient désormais son excitation très palpable. De toute évidence, elle avait décidé qu'elle allait mener la danse, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle conserve le contrôle de la situation. Il fallait, il fallait ... mais se furent les doigts de la jeune fille entrant dans son boxer qui répondirent à ses interrogations, ses doigts qui se posèrent sur son sexe turgescent, l'effleurant, le caressant. Le désir le submergea lorsque la main de Chloé se referma sur sa verge, entamant un lent va et vient.

Le plaisir montait en lui par vagues successives, l'entraînant un peu plus loin dans ce délire sensuel, provoquant des grognements rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. L'envie de la toucher, de la caresser devint prégnant et il approcha sa main de la blancheur laiteuse de sa cuisse, découvrant le velours de sa peau, le satin de son grain. Elle continuait ses caresses, le menant à la limite de la folie, et seul le peu de raison qui lui restait l'empêchait de se jeter sur elle, ici devant tout le monde. Il redressa la tête, approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer « J'ai envie de toi », mais au lieu de lui répondre, elle rit doucement, lécha le lobe de son oreille tout en renforçant le mouvement de sa main.

Fallait il qu'il perde ainsi le contrôle, dans cette situation à la fois déroutante, insolite et profondément excitante ? Alors qu'il se laissait envahir par les prémices de la jouissance, il sentit soudain la main désertée son sexe tandis que ses genoux se trouvaient délester du poids du corps de la jeune fille. Il releva la tête, les yeux dans le vague et croisa les prunelles malicieusement vertes de Chloé. Mais que faisait elle ?

- Désolée, professeur, mais je dois m'en aller ...

- Quoi ??

- J'ai juste la permission de minuit et papa n'aime pas que je dépasse le couvre feu.

- Chloé, laisse moi ...

- A plus.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravageur puis partit à toutes jambes vers la sortie, laissant virevolter sa très courte jupe. La tentation de la suivre, de la rattraper et de mettre fin au supplice le tiraillait mais au regard de son état d'excitation extrême, il voyait mal comment traverser la salle du Talon sans que personne ne le remarque. Il la regarda donc partir, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Le jeu ne fait que commencer, Mlle Sullivan » pensa t'il alors que la porte se referma sur elle.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**PDV CHLOE**_

Elle considérait cette soirée comme une plaie, un moment désagréable auquel elle se soumettait pour faire plaisir à Lana, organisatrice de cette sauterie déguisée et pour ne pas blesser ce grand nigaud de meilleur ami qu'était Clark Kent. Elle avait passé la journée à choisir une tenue adéquate pour cet événement mondain au Talon, destiné à réunir le gratin des lycéens de Smallville. La tentation de se faire porter pâle revint encore au triple galop alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir. Allait elle oser sortir dans cette tenue. « Et puis, merde, après tout on ne vit qu'une fois » se dit elle en quittant sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte du café, elle fut saisie par une légère bouffée d'angoisse face à ses nombreux camarades, dont la simplicité et le manque d'originalité costumière illustrait parfaitement leurs esprits. Personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence, Clark, élégamment travesti en Roméo, faisait sa cour auprès d'une Lana plus Juliette que nature. Decidement, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place au milieu de cette foule intellectuellement limitée et hormonalement exaltée. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit, ce regard insistant sur elle, tel un inquisiteur face à sa proie. Ses yeux bleus acier l'hypnotisaient et surtout ne semblaient voir qu'elle.

Ses pas la menèrent presque malgré elle en face du milliardaire sexy, dont les prunelles brillaient d'un feu qu'elle provoquait rarement mais qu'elle pouvait identifier : le désir.

- M. Luthor, quelle surprise ...

- Mlle Sullivan, la surprise est partagée.

Il souriait tout en la déshabillant du regard, avec aux lèvres cette moue incomparable, qui donnait au personnage un sex appeal absolument dément. Elle commençait à penser que cette soirée pouvait au final se révéler beaucoup plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Alors, jeune fille, on a été gentille aujourd'hui ?

- Comme toujours, professeur, voulez vous que je vous raconte ?

- Avec plaisir ...

Il voulait jouer, il allait découvrir qui elle pouvait être. D'un geste, il la défia de prendre place sur ses genoux et elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Assise au plus prés de lui, elle comprenait maintenant mieux sa réputation de séducteur. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura quasi animal. Son parfum délicat lui chatouillait les narines, lui faisant tourner la tête plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. C'est la voix de Lex qui la fit sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle elle était en train de s'enfoncer.

- Alors, fillette, cette journée ?

- Et bien, elle a excellemment bien commencé avec une grande tasse de café et ...

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche, mais elle n'avait pas la sensation qu'ils avaient un sens. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle d'une situation qui lui échappait un peu plus chaque minute.

Presque malgré elle, sa main frôla lentement le torse du jeune homme, découvrant les courbes avantageuses de ses pectoraux. Ce contact l'électrisa littéralement, et elle se surprit à en vouloir plus, sa caresse se fit plus insistante, plus coquine, osant un chemin qu'elle ne se saurait jamais cru capable d'emprunter. Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent la braguette du pantalon, elle put sentir l'excitation qu'elle avait provoqué, d'ailleurs confirmé par un grognement de plaisir qui parvint à ses tympans. Alors, elle osa, prise entre le jeu et l'envie : ses doigts s'aventuraient à l'intérieur même du pantalon, s'insinuèrent dans le boxer pour rencontrer le sexe qu'elle ne put se retenir de saisir à pleine main, entamant un lent va et vient, les yeux fermés, attentive aux moindres réactions de son partenaire.

Elle sentait palpiter son corps à chaque caresse, attentive au plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui procurer, percevant les sons rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Une chaleur inconnue se répandait dans son corps, à la fois effrayante et attirante. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à arrêter de le toucher, tant ce contact provoquait chez elle un envoûtement sensuel. Elle sentit alors la main de Lex parcourir sa cuisse, lui faisant un peu plus perdre la tête, l'incitant à accentuer encore ses caresses, percevant que sa propre perte de contrôle allait de paire avec celui de son partenaire. Elle entendit sa voix rauque lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille « J'ai envie de toi », ce qui provoqua chez elle un doux rire. Prise au jeu de la séduction, elle approcha alors sa bouche de son oreille pour en lécher le lobe.

Elle perdait la raison et le contrôle sur ce jeu qu'elle avait elle même instituer. Si elle ne se détachait pas rapidement de lui, elle allait définitivement chavirer et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir aller aussi loin avec lui. Ce fut dans la douleur qu'elle se redressa d'un bond, et qu'elle croisa son regard, chaviré par le désir, d'un bleu presque doux.

- Désolée, professeur, mais je dois m'en aller ...

- Quoi ??

- J'ai juste la permission de minuit et papa n'aime pas que je dépasse le couvre feu.

- Chloé, laisse moi ...

- A plus.

Elle observa une dernière fois ses yeux emplis de désir, lui adressa un sourire puis fuit le plus vite qu'elle put vers la sortie, espérant confusément qu'il ne tenterait pas de la rattraper. Elle ressentait au fond d'elle un trouble inconnu, s'en voulant de s'être ainsi laisser aller dans les bras du séducteur local. Mais que lui avait il pris d'agir ainsi ? Elle avait ouvert la boite de Pandore et commençait à craindre l'issue de cette escapade.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PDV LEX**_

Il y avait pensé tout le week end, repassant sans cesse le fil des événements qui avaient émaillé cette soirée dans sa tête. Elle avait obsédé même ses nuits, provoquant chez lui des réveils sensuels quoique douloureux. Il avait envisagé nombre de solutions pour tenter d'endiguer cette envie d'elle qui le tiraillait. Si un instant il avait pensé se rendre chez les Sullivan afin de se jeter sur elle pour lui faire subir de délicieux outrages, il s'était contraint à la raison en se martelant qu'elle était mineure. Il avait envisagé de s'offrir une virée à Métropolis, afin d'oublier la petite blonde dans des bras de très accueillantes brunes, mais cette idée ne lui apportait pas plus l'apaisement souhaité.

En ce lundi matin, l'esprit plus clair, il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, et prit la route de Smallville. Arrivé devant le lycée, il resta quelques instants dans sa Porche, tentant de rassembler ses idées et d'envisager une stratégie d'approche digne de prendre au piège la jeune journaliste blonde particulièrement rusée. Il pénétra dans les locaux scolaires et se dirigea directement vers les bureaux de la Torche, persuadé qu'elle s'y trouverait.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, il fit irruption dans le QG de Chloé et la découvrit, plantée derrière son clavier en train de taper frénétiquement un nouvel article. Elle portait une tenue beaucoup plus sage, en adéquation avec son statut de lycéenne. Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir tourner la tête dans sa direction, il se racla la gorge afin de lui signaler sa présence. Elle releva alors la tête, et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- M. Luthor ...

- Lex.

- C'est bien de connaître son prénom.

- Je pense que vous devriez l'utiliser désormais puisque nous ne sommes plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

- Ah bon, on est devenu ami maintenant ?

Avant qu'il est pu répondre, elle avait disparu derrière son bureau. Intrigué, il s'approcha un peu plus, le contourna et la vit alors se relever sur sa chaise, une sucette visée dans la bouche. Encore étonné par son attitude et par sa réponse, il continua à se taire et à l'observer, quand son attention fut inexorablement attirée par la friandise et la manière dont elle la suçait. Une coulée de sueur froide se fit sentir dans son dos alors qu'il voyait sa langue se promenant sur les rondeurs de la sucrerie d'un rouge tentant, la caressant, l'effleurant. Qu'elle en ait ou non conscience, la puissance érotique de son geste était en train de le faire chavirer.

- Chloé ...

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître un Clark tout sourire. Il avança rapidement afin de serrer la main à Lex qui tentait de retrouver ses esprits afin que son ami évite de voir son trouble.

- Clark ... c'est justement toi que je venais voir.

Au moment où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, il comprit qu'il devait rapidement trouver une justification parfaitement crédible à sa présence dans les locaux de la Torche.

- Je t'écoutes, Lex ...

- Voilà, je souhaitais t'inviter vendredi soir à une réunion entre amis au Manoir.

Puis se tournant vers Chloé

- Naturellement, vous êtes également conviée, Mlle Sullivan.

Elle lui adressa un charmant sourire, et alors que Clark approuvait d'un signe de tête, elle prit la parole.

- Ce sera une vraie partie de plaisir, M. Luthor.

En quittant le lycée, il se mit à rêver que ce soit effectivement le cas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**PDV CHLOE**_

Elle avait repassé en boucle le film de la soirée au Talon, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit. Certes, le côté monstrueusement séduisant de Lex Luthor y était sans nul doute pour quelque chose, mais elle se questionnait néanmoins sur son attitude, bien lointaine de celle qu'elle avait toujours imaginé être. Elle n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'être une séductrice, et bien au delà ne s'était jamais envisagé comme une prédatrice de la gante masculine. Elle avait tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête, cherchant les excuses qui auraient pu atténuer le sentiment de gêne qu'elle éprouvait : un abus de substances hallucinogènes mais à part le parfum de Lex elle n'avait rien respiré de stupéfiant ; une crise de folie due à une surexposition à la mièvrerie de Clark face à Lana mais comme elle n'avait pas échangé deux mots avec le couple de conte de fées, cette explication ne tenait pas la route non plus.

Pendant un moment, elle avait projeté de se rendre au Manoir afin de faire amende honorable mais l'idée de s'abaisser face au milliardaire local avait eu raison d'elle et elle avait renoncé à cette possibilité. Toutefois, ses pérégrinations mentales avaient allégrement pourri son week end, et lorsqu'elle débarqua de bon matin au lycée, elle se sentait d'une humeur de bouledogue ayant attrapé la rage, ce qui était sans doute le cas au regard des contacts qu'elle avait provoqué.

Enfin installée dans son antre, concentrée sur les derniers soins à apporter à son bébé, elle commençait enfin à recouvrer un peu de sérénité lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa salle de rédaction s'ouvrir. Ne voulant en aucun cas être déranger, elle fit mine de ne rien entendre et continua tranquillement la mise en forme de son dernier article. Toutefois, l'opportun semblait vouloir s'incruster et lorsqu'elle perçut un son de gorge prononcé, destiné à signaler une présence, elle se décida à lever les yeux sur son visiteur. Elle croisa alors le regard bleu acier d'un particulièrement classieux et beau chauve.

- M. Luthor ...

- Lex.

- C'est bien de connaître son prénom.

- Je pense que vous devriez l'utiliser désormais puisque nous ne sommes plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

- Ah bon, on est devenu ami maintenant ?

Afin de masquer la gêne provoquée par son apparition, elle prit la décision de chercher un moyen de se calmer. Se rappelant de la présence d'une sucette dans son sac à main, elle s'engouffra sous son bureau à la recherche de la réconfortante friandise. Lorsqu'elle émergea de son exploration, elle le découvrit installer tout près d'elle, il la scrutait, la dévisageait, avec une nouvelle fois cette lueur dans les yeux. Totalement troublée, elle tentait de se calmer en se concentrant sur la dégustation de la sucrerie, mais avait l'impression étrange que son attitude ne faisait que renforcer l'éclat dans ses prunelles azures. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, surprise que cette attention de Lex réchauffait peu à peu son corps et son coeur, sensation renforcée lorsqu'elle perçut le ton grave de sa voix.

- Chloé ...

Cet instant fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Clark, tel un cheveu sur la soupe. Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, toujours présent pour empêcher les choses d'avancer. Il s'avança en direction de Lex et lui serra la main, sans sembler étonné de trouver le jeune homme ici et maintenant.

- Clark ... c'est justement toi que je venais voir.

Elle fut étonnée par l'affirmation mais n'en montra rien, trop occupée à imaginer la justification qu'allait pouvoir apporter ce dernier à sa présence au lycée ce matin.

- Je t'écoutes, Lex ...

- Voilà, je souhaitais t'inviter vendredi soir à une réunion entre amis au Manoir.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et m'adressa un minuscule sourire, d'où transparaissait un brin d'ironie.

- Naturellement, vous êtes également conviée, Mlle Sullivan.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le dernier mot, ne voulant pas le laisser gagner cette manche.

- Ce sera une vraie partie de plaisir, M. Luthor.

Lorsqu'il quitta enfin la pièce, elle croisa les yeux de Clark qui semblait satisfait de l'attention de son ami pour sa meilleure amie.

- Tu vois qu'il est quelqu'un de bien.

Elle hocha la tête, déjà à la recherche de sa stratégie pour ce vendredi soir.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PDV LEX**_

Lundi...Mardi.. Mercredi... Jeudi ... enfin le vendredi, ce jour qui avait été son obsession, celui qui était le but, la finalité mais peut être aussi le commencement. Mais le commencement de quoi ? Il avait sans cesse retourné l'histoire dans sa tête, cherchant à comprendre où il voulait aller. Elle l'obnubilait totalement, envahissant son esprit lors des réunions du LuthorCorp, lors des dîners d'affaires, et même lors de son rendez vous avec Helen, sa conquête du moment. Rien ne semblait vouloir faire cesser l'omniprésence de cette petite peste blonde de son esprit.

La soirée était sous contrôle, du moins le pensait il. En plus de Clark et de Chloé, il avait de convier quelques connaissances de son époque à Excelsior, certains de ses proches collaborateurs et bien sur Helen qui ferait office de maîtresse de maison. Le meilleur traiteur de Métropolis avait été sollicité pour le buffet, ainsi qu'un pianiste qui assurerait le fond sonore lors de cette réunion.

Tout semblait parfait, alors pourquoi sentait il, latente, cette angoisse qui prenait possession de son esprit ? Peut être parce qu'il savait avoir face à lui une adolescente incontrôlable justement. Elle n'avait peur de rien, de personne et surtout pas de lui.

Il attendait ses invités dans le grand salon, vêtu d'un magnifique smoking noir et d'une chemise immaculée, sa main négligemment posée sur la hanche d'Helen. Il l'écoutait discrètement lui raconter sa dernière journée au service des urgences de l'hôpital de Métropolis, lançant par moment des interjections en signe d'attention. Il vit d'abord arriver deux de ses plus proches collaborateurs, puis un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres lorsque Bruce Wayne franchit le seuil : il ne pensait vraiment pas que ce dernier honorerait cette invitation. Puis son regard se figea lorsqu'elle apparut : ses cheveux sagement sculptés, très légèrement maquillée, son corps était enserré dans une robe de satin grenat. Elle lui adressa un délicieux sourire auquel il répondit par un simple signe de tête. Il constata alors qu'elle était suivie par un Clark engoncé dans un costume sombre et ... une Lana toute de rose vêtue.

- Clark, tu es venu avec Lana ?

- Euh, cela ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non, puisque cela te fait plaisir.

Il constata que son ami rougissait légèrement et retint difficilement le fou rire qui montait en lui. Décidément, cette soirée promettait d'être des plus intéressantes.

- M. Luthor, magnifique manoir.

- Mlle Sullivan, magnifique robe.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard, et lorsqu'il croisa ses prunelles vertes, il eut le loisir d'y découvrir un mélange de gêne et de fierté.

- Lex, tu ne me présentes pas ?

Pris dans sa contemplation, il en avait oublié la présence d'Helen à ses côtés.

- Excuse moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Helen, je te présente Clark Kent , Lana Lang et Chloé Sullivan. Voici mon amie le docteur Helen Bryce.

Il constata avec amusement une lueur furieuse traversée les yeux de Chloé. Oui, il avait eu raison d'organiser cette soirée.

Le salon était maintenant rempli des invités qu'il avait convié, le piano assurait un fond sonore des plus agréable et il pouvait suivre la valse des serveurs portant petits fours et coupes de champagne. Il gardait toujours dans un coin de son champ de vision sa proie blonde qui semblait bien esseulée et passablement adepte de boisson française. Il savait que ce monde n'était pas le sien, et qu'elle devait se sentir mal à l'aise dans ce lieu sans aucune mesure avec ceux qu'elle fréquentait habituellement. Cependant, il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Bruce Wayne s'approcher de la jeune fille de sa démarche nonchalante. Une conversation s'entama entre eux, ponctuée par des rires légers de Chloé et des sourires enjôleurs de Bruce. Il trouvait la situation de plus en plus agaçante, maîtrisant mal un sombre colère qui s'emparait peu à peu de son être. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse doubler par Wayne. Leur concurrence féroce dans les affaires n'avait d'égal que celle concernant le beau sexe, et Mlle Sullivan était sa cible.

Instinctivement, il saisit la main d'Helen qu'il entraîna à sa suite en direction du couple. En s'approchant, il put voir les yeux pétillants de Chloé, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa détermination à mettre fin au rapprochement qu'il observait.

- Bruce, t'ai je présenté le docteur Helen Bryce ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu cette honneur ... Enchanté, je suis Bruce Wayne.

- Sachez que le plaisir est partagé M. Wayne. Comment avez vous connu Lex ?

- Nous avons tout deux suivi nos études à Exelsior et ...

- Helen, je suis désolé de t'interrompre, mais je dois parler d'affaires avec Bruce pendant quelques minutes. Pourrais tu faire à Miss Sullivan les honneurs du manoir.

- Bien sur, Lex. Mlle Sullivan ?

- Appelez moi Chloé, par pitié, je suis trop jeune pour être qualifiée de Mlle ou Miss ...

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Helen ...

Elles s'éloignèrent et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement auquel fit écho le rire de Bruce.

- Alors, comme cela, tu t'intéresses aux blondes maintenant ?

Lex le dévisagea en haussant les épaules.

- Pas du tout.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi ... Si tes yeux en avaient le pouvoir, elle serait déjà nue dans cette pièce.

- Ecoutes, Bruce, c'est simplement une gamine.

- Très bien, donc je vais aller la retrouver afin de reprendre avec elle la passionnante conversation que tu viens d'interrompre.

Il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire.

- D'accord, disons qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent, ça te va ?

- Je ne te savais pas adepte des filles aussi jeunes, je pensais que c'était un privilège de ton père.

- Bruce ...

- D'accord, on fait comme si je n'avais rien dit ... tu voulais me parler de quelle affaire ?

Il tenta de se concentrer sur sa discussion autour des projets de LuthorCorp et de Wayne Entreprise, puis laissant Bruce, continua à s'entretenir avec ses différents invités.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait vu réapparaître ni Helen ni Chloé, et ceci depuis maintenant pratiquement une heure. Il décida de partir en quête des deux jeunes femmes. Il commença par se rendre sur le balcon du salon, mais n'y découvrit que Clark et Lana qui se regardaient amoureusement sans oser se toucher. Il se lança alors dans l'exploration des autres pièces du manoir. Il fut soudainement attiré par la musique qui s'échappait du petit salon, celui où il aimait se réfugier devant la cheminée, un verre de scotch à la main. Il ne faisait aucun doute que quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et resta stupéfait par la spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : confortablement installées sur le canapé, Helen et Chloé étaient là, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de vivre éveillé un de ses multiples fantasmes, puis finalement claqua la porte afin de signaler sa présence. Elles se séparèrent rapidement, tournant toutes deux la tête vers lui.

- Helen, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres à Métropolis.

- Mais, Lex ...

- NON !! Je vais demander à mon chauffeur de te ramener tout de suite.

Il saisit son téléphone portable, puis demanda une voiture au personnel du garage.

- Helen, je te raccompagnes jusqu'à l'entrée.

Puis voyant Chloé sur le point de se lever

- Mlle Sullivan, vous ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Il attrapa la main d'Helen, la tirant hors de la pièce. Il marchait vite et il entendait le claquement rapide de ses talons aiguilles, signe qu'elle courait pour pouvoir suivre son rythme.

- Lex, je t'assures que ...

Elle sentait fortement l'alcool et parlait difficilement.

- Helen, nous aurons une explication demain, lorsque tu auras retrouver tes esprits.

- Mais enfin ...

- Stop ! Je suis en colère contre toi, et je pourrai parfaitement dire des choses très blessantes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le perron, la voiture les attendait déjà, le chauffeur tenant ouverte la porte. Alors qu'elle allait s'y engouffrer, elle tenta de l'embrasser, mais il détourna les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, il la trouva, un verre de scotch à la main, toujours assise sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous le corps. Elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait qui eut raison de son calme luthorien.

- Chloé, viens ici !!

- M. Luthor serait il en colère ?

En deux enjambées, il fut devant elle et lui agrippa violemment le bras.

- Aïeeee !!

- Je te ramènes chez toi ...

- Non, pas envie.

- Chloé, ça suffit ... et pose ce verre !!

- Oui papa.

Il fut soudain saisi d'une envie profonde de la gifler, mais se retint et l'attrapant tel un fétu de paille, la souleva et la posa sur son épaule. Elle commença alors à se débattre et à hurler.

- Espèce de brute, homme de Néanderthal, incarnation du primate masculin, lâches moi tout de suite.

- Chloé, ça suffit maintenant.

Son ton était glacial et elle cessa de se débattre. Il se dirigea vers sa Porsche, en ouvrit la porte et la déposa sans ménagement sur le siège passager. Il tentait d'endiguer la rage qu'elle avait fait naître en lui, contrôlant sa respiration alors qu'il prenait place derrière le volant.

Il n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis le départ du manoir, essayant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et de recouvrer son calme. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard vers sa passagère, mais cette dernière gardait les yeux rivés sur la route. Finalement, il se risqua à briser ce silence.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Chloé ...

- En fait, je me suis toujours demandée comment c'était d'embrasser une femme ...

- Et bien sûr, il a fallu que tu choisisses Helen.

- Que ce soit votre petite amie ajoutait ... disons un charme supplémentaire.

L'envie de la gifler revint au triple galop, il crispa ses doigts sur le volant, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Il ne savait que lui répliquer, et c'est sans doute cela qui l'exaspérait le plus. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit apparaître la maison des Sullivan.

Il arrêta la voiture puis se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Chloé, son masque luthorien parfaitement revenu sur le visage.

- Descend, tu es arrivée.

C'est alors qu'elle fondit sur ses lèvres, sa langue caressant l'entrée de sa bouche. La surprise fut rapidement remplacée par l'envie, et il approfondit son baiser, l'explorant, la découvrant. Il sentait le plaisir monté crescendo tandis qu'elle caressait doucement la bas de son crâne. Ses mains s'égaraient dans son dos, rencontrant les lacets de la robe qu'il rêvait déjà de délier. Elle avait un goût de framboise et ... de scotch. C'est ce constat qui le contraint à se détacher d'elle.

- Chloé, il ne faut pas ... tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Et elle sortit alors de la Porsche, se dirigea en titubant vers la maison, le laissant seul dans un état d'excitation démentiel.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**PDV CHLOE**_

La semaine était passée à une vitesse incroyable, elle avait été largement prise par ses occupations quotidiennes, entre les contraintes afférentes à la vie de lycéenne et les différents articles pour la Torche. Elle avait fait preuve d'une boulimie de travail, empêchant au maximum son esprit de vagabonder vers le vendredi soir et les retrouvailles avec un certain milliardaire hyper sexy, qui avait pris possession de ses rêves chaque nuit, des rêves bien différents de ceux qu'elle avait pu faire avec Clark comme héros : ils étaient beaucoup plus sensuels, loin de toute considération fleur bleue.

Elle avait décidé de soigner particulièrement sa tenue, et s'était contrainte à une séance shopping à Métropolis, afin de trouver la robe faite pour elle et qui saurait faire chavirer les hommes et Lex Luthor plus particulièrement. Son choix s'était arrêté sur une merveille en satin grenat, composée d'un bustier lacé dans le dos qui soulignait parfaitement ses seins et la finesse de sa taille et d'une jupe évasée s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genou.

Le soir fatidique était enfin arrivé et elle terminait de se préparer, vérifiant une dernière fois son maquillage et sa coiffure devant le miroir. Elle sourit, satisfaite du résultat : un rien sophistiquée, légèrement sexy tout en gardant cette fraîcheur qui la représentait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle se précipita, et tomba nez à nez avec Clark, l'air plutôt engoncé dans un costume dont il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude et ... avec Lana, tout de rose vêtue. Une vraie Barbie, pensa t'elle en elle même.

- Clark, très joli costume ... et Lana, très rose ta robe.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que j'ai invité Lana, n'est ce pas ?

- Pas du tout, toi aussi tu as le droit de passer une bonne soirée.

Troisième roue du tandem ... c'était sa sensation depuis le départ en voiture. Les deux tourtereaux s'échangeaient régulièrement des regards d'une niaiserie sans borne et elle se sentait encore plus impatiente d'arriver enfin au manoir, afin d'échapper à cette vision qui commençait à provoquer chez elle des hauts le coeur. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin sur le perron de la grande demeure, elle fut soulagée, car elle allait enfin pouvoir laisser le jeune couple roucouler en paix. Ses pas la menèrent à l'intérieur et elle le vit enfin : Impeccable dans son smoking, il posa sur elle un regard si insistant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se contenta d'un léger signe de tête tout en continuant à la scruter.

- Clark, tu es venu avec Lana ?

- Euh, cela ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non, puisque cela te fait plaisir.

Elle eut envie de rire face à l'ironie de la phrase de Lex et à la mine rougissante de Clark.

- M. Luthor, magnifique manoir.

- Mlle Sullivan, magnifique robe.

Elle se sentait à la fois gênée et fière de la lueur de désir qu'elle pouvait lire dans les prunelles bleues de leur hôte.

- Lex, tu ne me présentes pas ?

Elle constata alors la présence d'une grande femme brune à ses côtés, ainsi que la main de Luthor posée négligemment sur la hanche de cette dernière.

- Excuse moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Helen, je te présente Clark Kent , Lana Lang et Chloé Sullivan. Voici mon amie le docteur Helen Bryce.

Elle sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard furieux. Ainsi, il s'était permis de convier sa maîtresse alors qu'elle pensait être son seul centre d'intérêt pour cette soirée. Sa colère n'avait d'égal que son envie de lui le faire payer.

Bercée par les mélodies distillées par le pianiste, elle se tenait un peu à l'écart, dégustant du champagne de manière un peu excessive. Elle avait laissé Clark et Lana profiter de leur présence respective, persuadée que leur conversation l'aurait plus ennuyer qu'autre chose. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter de temps à autre Lex, et le voir en présence d'Helen ne faisait qu'accentuer son attirance pour le contenu de la coupe qu'elle tenait en main. Elle vit soudain s'approcher d'elle un homme brun plutôt séduisant, et qui portait le smoking à la perfection.

- Vous semblez vous ennuyer.

- Pas du tout, M. Wayne. J'observe la faune qui compose l'entourage d'un Luthor.

Il laissa échapper un rire léger, et elle le rejoint.

- Vous avez un avantage sur moi, puisque vous connaissez mon nom. Pourrai je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur de parler ?

- Chloé Sullivan.

- Alors, Mlle Sullivan, comment se retrouve t'on dans l'antre du fils du Diable ?

- Par hasard.

- Un sourire comme le votre n'est jamais là par hasard.

Elle lui sourit, flattée par le compliment. Décidément, sa réputation n'était pas usurpée : cet homme était positivement charmant. Elle en oubliait même la présence de Lex, mais soudain, elle entendit une voix qui le fit revenir instinctivement dans ses préoccupations.

- Bruce, t'ai je présenté le docteur Helen Bryce ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu cette honneur ... Enchanté, je suis Bruce Wayne.

- Sachez que le plaisir est partagé M. Wayne. Comment avez vous connu Lex ?

- Nous avons tout deux suivi nos études à Exelsior et ...

- Helen, je suis désolé de t'interrompre, mais je dois parler d'affaires avec Bruce pendant quelques minutes. Pourrais tu faire à Miss Sullivan les honneurs du manoir.

- Bien sur, Lex. Mlle Sullivan ?

- Appelez moi Chloé, par pitié, je suis trop jeune pour être qualifiée de Mlle ou Miss ...

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Helen ...

- Très bien, Helen, que diriez vous si nous allions dans un premier temps sur ce magnifique balcon, voir la beauté de la nature ?

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à l'extérieur, les yeux rivés sur le parc qui entourait le manoir. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle conversation elle allait pouvoir avoir avec une femme comme elle, beaucoup plus âgée, pleine d'expérience, et surtout petite amie de l'homme qu'elle convoitait.

Elle se décida cependant à briser un silence qui devenait trop pesant.

- Aimez vous ce genre de soirée, Helen ?

- Pas véritablement. Je suis là pour faire plaisir à Lex.

- En effet, je conçois parfaitement qu'on ne peut rester dans ce type de veillée quasi funèbre par plaisir ...

Elle vit alors Helen sourire et se dit qu'elle devait continuer dans cette voie.

- Helen, ma question va sans doute vous paraître saugrenue, mais cela vous dérangerait si on se tutoyait ? Le vouvoiement n'est pas vraiment de mon âge.

- Avec plaisir, Chloé.

- Dis moi, si nous allions nous installer ailleurs, histoire de discuter dans un endroit plus confortable ?

- Viens, je vais te faire découvrir un superbe endroit de ce manoir.

Elle l'avait suivi dans le dédale de couloir et finalement pénétré dans un salon moins imposant que celui où se déroulait la réception. Deux canapés trônaient devant une cheminée où brûlait un magnifique feu, elle pouvait voir un bar sur lequel était disposé des flacons de ce qu'elle identifia comme du scotch, un billard où une partie était en attente, une chaîne stéréo et un bureau sur lequel un ordinateur dernier cri était posé. Helen se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés, posant les yeux sur la danse des flammes alors qu'elle mettait un fond sonore et se dirigeait vers les verres qui voisinaient les bouteilles.

- Je te sers ?

- C'est une excellente idée.

Elle remplit du liquide ambré les verres, et en tendit un à Helen.

- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte ...

- J'aime faire les choses avec excès.

- Vraiment ? Je suis étonnée, vu ta jeunesse.

- Ce n'est pas les années qui comptent, c'est l'envie.

Elles commencèrent à vider doucement le délicat alcool de vingt ans d'âge, et elle finit par se relever, apportant directement le flacon sur la table basse, avant de les resservir toutes les deux.

- Tu sais qu'on va finir par être saoules ?

- Non, suffisamment détendues pour pouvoir discuter à coeur ouvert.

- De quoi ?

- De l'amour.

Helen la dévisageait, sans doute étonnée par ce que venait de lui dire sa jeune compagne.

- De l'amour ?

- Oui. Tu es une femme d'expérience et j'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Comment on séduit un homme, comment on le garde ... tiens racontes moi comment cela s'est passé entre Lex et toi.

- C'est vraiment intime comme question.

- Allons ... on est entre filles, non ?

Elle constata qu'Helen tentait de cacher sa gêne en vidant d'un trait son verre qu'elle s'empressa de remplir à nouveau.

- Ecoutes, je n'ai ni mère, ni soeur, pour me faire part de leur expérience ...

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste en croisant les yeux de la jeune femme.

- J'ai rencontré la première fois Lex alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Il venait d'avoir un accident de voiture et j'étais alors une débutante, interne aux urgences. Première confrontation intéressante puisqu'il m'a vomi dessus.

Elle éclata de rire en imaginant la scène, bientôt rejointe par Helen.

- Et puis je l'ai revu de nouveau à l'hôpital il y a de cela trois mois. J'ai été vexée parce qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu, et pour se faire pardonner, il m'a invité dans l'un des plus beaux restaurants de Métropolis...

- Grand prince, donc ...

- Digne de sa réputation ... puis il m'a couvert de fleurs pendant une semaine, jour après jour.

- Et tu es tombé dans ses bras ...

- Oui.

Elle voyait Helen sourire à ce souvenir, et sentit de nouveau la jalousie la tirailler. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait donné pour être à sa place, ainsi convoitée par un homme.

- Comment embrasse t'il ?

- Qui ça ?

- Lex !!

- Je ne te dirai rien.

- Allez !! S'il te plaît !!

- Il embrasse divinement bien, voilà ... t'es contente ?

- Montre moi.

Et avant qu'Helen est pu faire le moindre geste, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la compagne de Lex. Cette dernière tenta dans un premier temps de se détacher, mais elle accentua la pression, sa langue s'insinuant, passant le rempart de ses dents, tendant qu'elle caressait doucement sa nuque. Elle découvrait un baiser plein d'expérience mais aussi plein de tendresse, la danse sensuelle sans devenir plus érotique lui procurait un doux plaisir, avivée par l'interdit qu'elle transgressait. Elle était en train d'embrasser une femme, et cette dernière était la petite amie de l'homme qu'elle convoitait. Cela accroissait encore le côté agréable du moment.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit le claquement de la porte. Elle se sépara d'Helen et découvrit Lex devant elle, le regard lançant des éclairs furieux.

- Helen, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres à Métropolis.

- Mais, Lex ...

- NON !! Je vais demander à mon chauffeur de te ramener tout de suite.

Elle vit qu'il saisissait son téléphone portable, sans doute pour demander une voiture.

- Helen, je te raccompagnes jusqu'à l'entrée.

Elle décida de s'éclipser et fit un mouvement pour se lever.

- Mlle Sullivan, vous ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Elle constata qu'il attrapait la main d'Helen, la faisant sortir de la pièce dont il claqua la porte derrière eux. Elle saisit de nouveau son verre, et reprit la dégustation du scotch qu'il contenait encore. Elle savait qu'il était en colère, et malgré son état, la crainte de ses réactions commença à s'insinuer en elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle.

Elle en était à ce stade de ses réflexion lorsqu'il revint dans le salon. Ses yeux lançaient de tels éclairs qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement.

- Chloé, viens ici !!

- M. Luthor serait il en colère ?

Il fondit sur elle, l'attrapant violemment par le bras, provoquant un vague de peur chez elle.

- Aïeeee !!

- Je te ramènes chez toi ...

- Non, pas envie.

- Chloé, ça suffit ... et pose ce verre !!

- Oui papa.

Elle savait qu'il était hors de lui. Elle se sentit soudain soulever du doux cocoon du canapé et il la jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule. Prise de panique, elle commença à se débattre et à hurler, cherchant à échapper à son emprise.

- Espèce de brute, homme de Néanderthal, incarnation du primate masculin, lâches moi tout de suite.

- Chloé, ça suffit maintenant.

Face au ton glacial, elle sut alors qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin, sous peine qu'il perde définitivement le contrôle. Il la porta jusqu'à sa Porsche et la déposa sur le siège passager sans lui accorder un regard.

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Elle n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur de provoquer chez lui une colère incontrôlable. Elle évitait même de le regarder, restant concentrer sur la route qui défilait sous ses yeux. Elle fut finalement tirée de sa contemplation par le son de sa voix.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Chloé ...

- En fait, je me suis toujours demandée comment c'était d'embrasser une femme ...

- Et bien sûr, il a fallu que tu choisisses Helen.

- Que ce soit votre petite amie ajoutait ... disons un charme supplémentaire.

Elle vit la crispation de ses mains sur le volant, sut qu'elle avait fait mouche et s'en réjouit. Le voir avec Helen lui avait donné envie de lui faire mal, et même si elle n'identifiait pas les véritables raisons de sa colère, elle 'en savait entièrement responsable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Sullivan, Lex, après avoir arrêter la voiture, se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard d'où ne filtrait aucune émotion.

- Descend, tu es arrivée.

Elle fut soudain saisie du désir incontrôlable de l'embrasser et se jeta sur lui. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue pénétrant sa bouche, rencontrant la sienne, entamant un mouvement violent et sensuel. Alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts à la base de son crâne, elle sentit qu'il approfondissait le baiser, le faisant encore plus pressant. Elle fondait sous ses mains qui caressaient impérieusement son dos, jouant avec les lacets de sa robe. Une chaleur inconnue se diffusait peu à peu dans son corps, enflammant ses sens. C'est alors que Lex se détacha d'elle.

- Chloé, il ne faut pas ... tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Tentant de surmonter sa frustration, elle croisa son regard plein de désir et lui sourit.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Elle s'extirpa de la Porsche, et se dirigea titubante vers sa maison, le corps chancelant de l'alcool bu mais aussi du plaisir qu'elle venait de découvrir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PDV Lex**_

Il ne parvenait pas à calmer ce mélange de colère et de désir qui l'envahissait quand il pensait à elle. Ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille, depuis qu'il l'avait raccompagné chez elle et enfin goûté au parfum de ses lèvres. Il avait pourtant tant de raisons de lui en vouloir, la maudissant de cette attitude irresponsable qui l'avait conduit à embrasser sa petite amie, puis lui. Tout cela semblait si enfantin et en même temps si féminin. Il avait retrouvé ses invités à son retour, mais le coeur n'y était définitivement plus et c'était avec soulagement qu'il avait vu la soirée s'achever.

Il avait particulièrement mal dormi, son sommeil avait été peuplé de rêves résolument chauds, où ses multiples fantasmes avaient eu pour objet une jeune apprentie journaliste blonde. Son réveil avait été brutal, le corps couvert de la sueur de ses désirs non assouvis. Installé dans le petit salon, il tentait de se concentrer sur ses affaires, consultant ses dossiers en cours, mais elle revenait régulièrement troubler ses pensées.

Il fut tirer brutalement de son état de rêverie par la sonnerie du téléphone.

- Luthor

- Lex, c'est moi.

- Helen ...

- Ecoutes, je voudrais te voir, pour parler ...

- Si c'est au sujet de hier soir, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Lex, je suis tellement désolée ... j'avais bu et ...

- Non. Je viens de te dire que je souhaitais pas qu'on revienne sur cette soirée, pas pour l'instant.

- Est ce que je peux au moins espérer te voir aujourd'hui ?

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- Je t'en prie, Lex ...

- Soyons clair : pour l'instant, je ne veux pas te voir ni te parler.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- On fait un break toi et moi.

- Oh ... c'est à cause de cette gamine, pas vrai ?

- Tu veux dire Chloé ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, elle te plaît ... j'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lances, n'insultes pas mon intelligence.

- Cela n'a rien à voir. Je pense que tu as abusé de la situation face à une fille beaucoup trop jeune ...

- Continues donc à te mentir, Lex, mais évites de te servir de moi comme alibi.

- Je penses que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- Je penses aussi. Au revoir, Lex.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il dut reconnaître en son for intérieur qu'elle n'avait pas tord : s'il avait été furieux en les découvrant, ce n'était pas à cause d'Helen mais bien de Chloé. La voir partager avec quelqu'un d'autre ce moment d'intimité dont il rêvait depuis des jours avait provoqué cette rage en lui, parce qu'il voulait être celui qui caressait sa bouche, qui explorait ses formes. Il la voulait à lui, et la voir ainsi lascive dans d'autres bras lui étaient intolérable.

Il sentait le besoin impérieux de la revoir mais comment faire ? Il ne se voyait pas débarquant chez les Sullivan afin d'entamer une conquête efficace de la jeune femme. L'autre solution était d'utiliser ce cher Clark, mais il éloigna rapidement cette idée : il aurait du supporter le récit détaillé de la soirée fleur bleue avec miss pompom girl rose, et c'était véritablement au dessus de ses forces. Il était résolu à attendre le lundi matin avant de se précipiter à nouveau au lycée de Smallville et dans les locaux de la Torche lorsque l'interphone de la grille d'entrée se fit entendre.

- Monsieur Luthor, une Mlle Sullivan demande à vous voir.

- Faites la entrer.

Il n'en revenait pas : alors qu'il élaborait des stratégies pour l'approcher, c'était elle qui au final venait à lui. Il décida de ne pas la brusquer, la laisser venir, seul moyen dont il disposait pour garder le contrôle d'une situation qui avait eu une fâcheuse tendance à lui échapper ces deniers jours. Afin de se donner un peu de contenance, il se servit un verre avant de s'installer confortablement dans un canapé, se préparant à une confrontation qui promettait d'être passionnante.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, il se contraint à ne rien dire, l'observant d'un air absent. Elle était loin de la jeune femme provoquante de la veille, vêtue sobrement d'un jean légèrement délavé et d'un tee shirt vert d'eau qui soulignait discrètement ses formes.

- Bonjour, M. Luthor ...

- Et bien, Mlle Sullivan, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite inattendue ?

Il avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, percevant dans ses yeux un mélange de crainte et de malaise.

- C'est à propos de la soirée d'hier ...

- Oui ???

- Je tenais à m'excuser.

- D'avoir embrasser ma petite amie ou de t'être jeter sur moi ?

Il constata avec plaisir que son visage se teintait légèrement de rouge, signe de la gêne qu'elle pouvait éprouver à l'instant. Il se surprit à la trouver adorable ainsi troublée, et voulut la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Alors Chloé ?

Cette situation l'amusait tout autant qu'elle le troublait, et il ne souhaitait pas cette fois ci se laisser déborder par le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Son sourire se fit volontairement narquois, cherchant à l'agacer, à la faire sortir à son tour de ses gongs.

- Je savais bien que je n'aurai pas du venir ... Je ne vous servirai pas de bouffon, M. Luthor, je m'en vais, vous vous êtes suffisamment amusés à mes dépends.

Lorsqu'il la vit sur le point de s'en aller, il ne put se résoudre à la voir disparaître de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fuit face à lui, et l'avoir blesser lui était une insupportable torture. Il se positionna entre elle et la porte, lui barrant le passage.

- Regarde moi Chloé ...

A se trouver si proche d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, subjugué par ce mélange d'innocence et de sensualité. Elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée mais son envie de se noyer dans l'immensité verte de son regard, il saisit son menton, la contraignant à rencontrer ses prunelles. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent enfin, il fut envahi d'un bien être sans aucune mesure, subjugué par l'instant, par cette connection si forte qui s'établissait entre eux. Il imaginait que ce moment pouvait être l'éternité, pensant à ce poème du français Lamartine « Ô temps, suspends ton vol ... »

Soudain, elle fondit sur lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une fougue incroyable, illustrant le désir qu'elle avait de lui. C'est lorsqu'il la sentit prête à s'éloigner qu'il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas que ce baiser s'arrête, et sa langue, après avoir caresser la pulpe de ses lèvres, partit explorer plus loin sa bouche, rencontrant celle de la jeune femme, l'entraînant à sa suite dans une danse que rien ne semblait devoir arrêter. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'il perçut le doux contact de ses paumes poser sur sa nuque, ses propres mains s'aventurant à la naissance de ses fesses, réveillant son propre corps dans une vague de désir incontrôlable. L'envie de goûter son cou se fit prégnant, et sa bouche partit explorer la finesse de sa peau, provoquant chez la jeune femme des gémissements.

Il en voulait encore plus, l'entraînant vers le canapé, la faisant basculer sous lui. Ses lèvres ne désertaient sa bouche que pour s'enivrer de la chaleur de sa gorge, elles se faisaient de plus en plus exigeantes, signe de son désir ardent de la découvrir encore plus. Ses mains exploraient son corps, s'insinuant sous son tee shirt, découvrant les courbes de cette fillette tellement femme qui avait peuplée ses dernières nuits. Il percevait ses petits doigts qui passaient d'un bouton à l'autre de sa chemise, effleurant son torse, provoquant des vagues de plaisir qui finissaient de l'électriser. Il grommelait son nom, attentif à la respiration de Chloé, de plus en plus saccadée.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit, cette maudite sonnerie. Il aurait voulu l'ignorer mais elle le tirait vers une réalité qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Au prix d'un effort incroyable, il se détacha d'elle et décrocha le combiné tout en continuant à la dévorer du regard.

- Luthor !

- M. Luthor, il y a un problème à l'usine. Une fuite dans une des cuves. Il faudrait que vous veniez.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger un week end, mais des décisions qui me dépassent doivent être prises...

- Bon, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et reposa toute son attention sur la jeune fille, encore alanguie sur le canapé. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, c'était reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais son sens des affaires l'incitait à respecter dès maintenant l'engagement qu'il avait pris auprès de son employé.

- Chloé, je suis désolé, mais il y a un problème à l'usine.

- Oh .... je vais rentrer alors.

- Non !!!

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne la fuite, il voulait la retrouver ici lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il l'obligea à se lever du canapé, la saisissant par les épaules.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît ...

Sa voix se fit suppliante, son regard insistant. Il percevait dans ses yeux qu'elle non plus ne souhaitait pas vraiment partir.

- D'accord, je t'attend ici.

Il effleura délicatement sa bouche de ses lèvres puis sortit rapidement de la pièce, craignant de changer d'avis.

Alors qu'il roulait à vive vitesse en direction de l'usine, elle occupait toutes ses pensées. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant rencontré une telle femme et surtout que personne jusqu'alors ne lui avait fait cet effet. A la seule évocation mentale de Chloé, il sentit son corps se tendre de désir, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, y retrouvant le goût de la jeune fille. La savoir au manoir en train de l'attendre accentuait son envie de régler au plus vite le problème matériel auquel l'usine était confronté afin de retrouver enfin ce corps qu'il voulait plus que tout à lui.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**PDV Chloé**_

Elle se réveilla tard, la tête lourde des excès alcoolisés de la veille qu'elle percevait parfaitement tant sa bouche semblait pâteuse. Ouvrir les yeux fut une véritable torture, la lumière du jour provoquant un éblouissement difficilement supportable lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, son crâne faillit exploser et elle perçut la lente agonie de ses membres, courbatus comme si elle avait couru le marathon.

Ce fut donc au prix d'efforts dantesques qu'elle s'extirpa enfin de son lit et qu'elle entreprit de rejoindre la cuisine où elle découvrit son père, confortablement installé devant un mug de café, lisant le journal. Le doux parfum du précieux nectar lui fit reprendre doucement pied dans la réalité et elle s'en servit une immense tasse qu'elle commença à déguster, les yeux mi clos.

- Bonne soirée hier ?

Elle se tourna vers son père, consciente que ses abus de la veille étaient gravés sur son visage.

- S'il te plaît, papa, pas de morale ce matin ...

- Non, c'est juste que tu as une petite mine.

Petite mine ... le mot était faible et elle en prit conscience lorsqu'elle s'observa dans la glace de la salle de bain. Ses yeux rougis, cernés de noir, ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur sa consommation de la veille. Elle se glissa dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, tout en reconstituant le fil de sa soirée. Elle se souvenait de Lex et Helen, de sa rencontre avec le charmant Bruce Wayne malencontreusement interrompue par un Luthor qui lui avait mis dans les pattes sa conquête du moment. Elle avait discuté avec cette dernière, but encore puis ... elle sentit une vague honteuse lui monter aux joues. Tout revenait en bloc : le petit salon, le baiser, la colère de Lex, le retour en Porsche, le baiser.

Pourquoi avait il fallu que ses lèvres se révèlent si baladeuses ? Décidément, elle devait arrêter l'alcool sous peine d'échanges intempestifs de salive avec tous et n'importe qui ... enfin, les victimes de son errance semblaient trop bien choisies pour qu'elles ne relèvent que du hasard. Elle se remémorait parfaitement de la bouffée de colère qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec l'autre, l'image du parfait petit couple à la Kent-Lang qu'ils incarnaient alors lui avait procurer une envie irrémédiable de vomir. Malgré tout, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait poussé un peu loin le bouchon en jouant avec Helen ... mais quelle agréable façon d'éloigner une rivale !!! Toutefois, elle devait maintenant reprendre l'avantage face à Lex, et les excuses pour son attitude lui semblaient être un excellent moyen. En revoyant son visage marqué et se sentant malgré tout peu en forme pour un affrontement avec ce dernier, elle prit la résolution d'une petite sieste réparatrice avant toute action.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla de nouveau, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et elle avait retrouvé la pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle s'habilla sobrement, une tenue décontractée dans laquelle elle était à l'aise, puis descendit de nouveau à la cuisine. Son père était absent, mais du café était toujours au chaud. Elle s'en servit une tasse et tout en le dégustant, elle rédigea un message afin d'indiquer qu'elle sortait mais ne rentrerait pas tard. Après l'avoir accrocher sur la porte du réfrigérateur, elle saisit sa veste, son sac à main et les clefs de la voiture dans laquelle elle s'engouffra quelques secondes plus tard, direction le manoir Luthor.

Tout le long du voyage, elle se questionna sur la manière dont elle allait être accueilli par Lex : serait il toujours furieux, accepterait il seulement de lui parler ? Certes, elle avait conscience d'être aller beaucoup trop loin mais ne souhaitait pas devoir lui en avouer les véritables raisons. Comment pourrait elle survivre au fait que cet incroyable play boy découvre qu'il l'attirait comme personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors ?

C'est avec une boule d'angoisse au ventre qu'elle se présenta à la grille de la propriété et déclina son identité. Le gardien la dévisagea d'un air hautain, lui signifiant de rester sur place le temps de contacter le maître de maison. Il la laissa finalement entrer, et après avoir abandonné son véhicule devant le manoir, elle pénétra de nouveau sur le lieu du crime, se trouvant face au majordome.

- Monsieur vous attend, si vous voulez bien me suivre ...

Elle lui emboîta le pas, parcourant le dédale de couloirs pour finalement se retrouver devant la porte du petit salon de la veille. Décidément, rien ne lui serait épargné.

Elle le découvrit, confortablement installé dans l'un des canapés, un verre à la main. Il l'observait d'un air absent et ne semblait rien vouloir dire.

- Bonjour, M. Luthor ...

- Et bien, Mlle Sullivan, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite inattendue ?

Il insista particulièrement sur ce dernier mot, renforçant le sentiment de malaise qu'elle éprouvait.

- C'est à propos de la soirée d'hier ...

- Oui ???

- Je tenais à m'excuser.

- D'avoir embrasser ma petite amie ou de t'être jeter sur moi ?

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, commença à bredouiller une réponse qui se perdit dans un souffle.

- Alors Chloé ?

Il avait ce petit air narquois qui le rendait à la fois craquant et profondément irritant. La gêne qu'elle éprouvait se transforma en colère tant elle avait conscience que cette situation si embarrassante pour elle était une source d'amusement pour lui.

- Je savais bien que je n'aurai pas du venir ... Je ne vous servirai pas de bouffon, M. Luthor, je m'en vais, vous vous êtes suffisamment amusés à mes dépends.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il fondit sur elle. Il se positionna de manière à l'empêcher de sortir et elle garda les yeux rivés au sol.

- Regarde moi Chloé ...

Sa voix s'était faite chaude et sensuelle, elle sentait son regard insistant sur elle mais gardait obstinément le visage baissé, pétrifiée par le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur elle. C'est alors qu'il saisit délicatement son menton, l'obligeant à se confronter ses prunelles bleues dans lesquelles elle se plongea avec délice. Le temps semblait tout à coup suspendu à cette contemplation respective, figeant l'image de leur proximité.

Puis, dans un élan, elle brisa ce moment de latence en se jetant sur ses lèvres, mettant toute la passion dont elle se savait capable. Elle allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il prit l'initiative, il insinuait sa langue, explorant sa bouche, l'entraînant dans une danse sensuelle qui déclencha en elle cette vague de plaisir. Elle se disait qu'elle en voulait plus, et ses mains commencèrent à se promener sur la nuque de Lex, l'incitant à continuer. Les caresses qu'il s'appliquait à prodiguer au bas de ses reins accentuaient le désir qu'elle avait de lui. Lorsqu'il déserta sa bouche, ce fut pour faire descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou, lui arrachant des soupirs rauques.

Elle le laissait l'entraîner vers le canapé, captivée par le désir qui montait crescendo en elle, l'envie d'en connaître plus de son corps, de l'explorer, et de découvrir le délice de son contact sur sa peau. Ils basculèrent ensemble sur le sofa, ses mains devenaient plus pressantes, s'égarant sous son tee shirt, les siennes plus audacieuses, osant s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise et au doux grain de son torse. Ses lèvres la quittaient pour goûter au parfum de sa gorge avant de revenir rageusement aux siennes dans un baiser toujours plus profond, toujours plus passionné. Elle l'entendait grommeler son prénom et s'en sentit flatter.

Au loin, elle crut entendre une sonnerie, sans comprendre véritablement, elle sentit la chaleur de son corps s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle le découvrit debout, le téléphone à la main mais le regard toujours posé sur elle.

- Luthor !

- ...................................

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- ..................................

- Bon, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et sembla en proie à un dilemme.

- Chloé, je suis désolé, mais il y a un problème à l'usine.

- Oh .... je vais rentrer alors.

- Non !!!

En deux pas, il fut près d'elle, la saisissant par les épaules pour qu'elle se lève du canapé.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît ...

En croisant ses prunelles azures, elle y perçut la même supplique que dans sa voix.

- D'accord, je t'attend ici.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis quitta la pièce, la laissant chancelante.

Elle se réinstalla sur le sofa, se recroquevillant sur elle même afin de conserver encore cette chaleur qui l'avait envahi. Son esprit était encore vaporeux, divinement embrumé par le plaisir qu'elle venait de connaître, ces vagues qui avaient déferlé en elle, sur elle et par elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour, mais elle avait compris : ce n'était plus un jeu, à l'instant elle le désirait comme elle n'avait jamais eu envie de personne d'autre avant lui. Elle voulait sa peau contre la sienne, ses mains sur elle, elle aspirait à découvrir son corps, à la couvrir de caresses, de baisers. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par cette vague de bien être qui la conduisit vers un bienveillant sommeil peuplé de rêves langoureux.


	5. Chapter 5

_**PDV LEX**_

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin au manoir, le jour déclinait. Il avait espéré expédier rapidement le problème à l'usine mais la multitude de démarches administrative que cela avait engendré l'avait contraint à sacrifier cette après midi qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures. Il lui revint en mémoire le parfum des lèvres de Chloé et espérait furieusement qu'elle n'avait pas profité de son absence pour repartir.

Alors qu'il se garait, il constata avec plaisir que la voiture de la jeune femme se trouvait toujours stationnée dans la cour. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au petit salon, y entra rapidement mais stoppa net devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui : elle s'était assoupie sur le canapé, un léger sourire éclairait son visage. Elle dégageait une telle innocence qu'il sentit une forte émotion envahir son être. Il avait oublié sa jeunesse, mais endormie devant lui se trouvait à l'instant l'incarnation d'un ange. La tentation de la réveiller s'évanouit aussitôt, il se servit un verre puis s'installa sur le canapé d'en face, se perdant de la contemplation de la jeune femme.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, savourant chaque instant de cette plénitude qui l'imprégnait. Il n'avait jamais autant été marqué par son charme qu'à cette seconde, sentant son coeur se réchauffer sans qu'elle ne lui fasse du charme. Ce doux sentiment d'attirance le remplissait d'aisance. Puis l'idée qu'il devait désormais être tard lui traversa l'esprit et fut confirmée lorsqu'il consulta sa montre : 20h00. Un léger coup d'oeil à l'extérieur lui permit aussi de constater que le temps s'était voilé, de gros nuages s'amoncelant dans le ciel, signe avant coureur d'un orage.

Il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme toujours endormie et fut saisi d'une évidence : il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, même si il ne devait rien se passer ce soir. Il décrocha son téléphone, et composa le numéro de son chef d'usine.

- Sullivan.

- Bonsoir, c'est Lex Luthor.

- Y'a t'il un problème à l'usine ?

- Rien qui ne nécessite votre présence. Je vous appelle au sujet de Chloé.

Il entendit un long soupir ponctuer la fin de sa phrase.

- Mon Dieu, qu'a t'elle encore fait ?

- Rien, je vous assure. Elle est venue au Manoir afin de me remercier pour la soirée d'hier.

- Ah ....

- Et alors que j'ai été appelé à l'extérieur, elle s'est assoupie.

- Dort elle toujours ?

- Effectivement. Et compte tenu du temps et de l'heure, je pense qu'il serait sans doute plus raisonnable qu'elle reste ici cette nuit.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger, je vais venir la chercher.

- NON ! euh ... elle ne me gène absolument pas, ma maison est suffisamment grande et face à la situation météo, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de vous déplacer.

- Très bien, je vous la confie.

- Au revoir, Gabe.

Après avoir raccroché, il sourit à la vision de Chloé face à lui : la perspective de pouvoir la contempler pendant des heures s'il le souhaitait le remplissait d'aisance mais aussi d'angoisse. L'envie qu'il avait d'elle reprenait peu à peu possession de son corps et ce n'est qu'au prix d'un effort sur lui même qu'il arriva à reprendre le contrôle. La voyant ainsi vulnérable, il laissa l'émotion l'emplir. Il se décida enfin à la conduire dans l'une des chambres, celle qu'il trouvait le plus adaptée puisque situé en face de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente totalement perdue à son réveil et la proximité physique entre eux lui semblait la meilleure solution.

Il se leva, s'approcha du canapé et la saisit entre ses bras. Instinctivement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, emplissant par ce seul mouvement ses narines de son délicat parfum, un mélange à la fois fruité et citronné. Il la portait en prenant bien soin de ne pas la brusquer, montant doucement les escaliers pour au final la déposer délicatement sur le grand lit. Elle se tourna en marmonnant ce qu'il crut être son prénom, se sentant flatté de pouvoir envahir ses rêves. Il la recouvrit avec un plaid en cachemire afin d'éviter qu'elle ait froid puis sortit à regret, la laissant seule dans cette immense chambre.

Arrivé dans la sienne, il se souvint alors qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu le Manoir. Il s'installa à son bureau, se saisit d'une feuille et lui écrivit un mot, lui expliquant qu'il se trouvait en face, craignant qu'elle puisse être effrayée en cas de réveil. Il alla le déposer sur la table de nuit, puis jetant un dernier regard à la belle endormie, se contraint à retourner dans son antre.

Le besoin de se détendre se faisant prégnant, il décida qu'une douche pourrait lui apporter un peu de détente et peut être aussi la sérénité. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, pénétrant dans l'immense cabine munie des dernières innovations en matière d'affusion. Tranquillement installé sous le jet chaud, il se laissait envahir par ce sentiment de bien être que lui procurait le contact de l'eau sur sa peau. Les mains appuyées sur la paroi carrelée, il livrait au flot brûlant sa nuque et ses épaules, se délectant de cette sensation ardente qui se diffusait dans l'ensemble de son corps.

C'est alors qu'il perçut l'effleurement de deux paumes sur son dos, une caresse de la légèreté d'un papillon, mais qui éveilla l'ensemble de ses sens. C'était elle, il le savait. Alors qu'il esquivait un mouvement pour se retourner pour lui faire face, elle plaqua son corps nu contre le sien, ses mains s'aventurant sur ses pectoraux, avant de descendre plus bas, explorant ses abdominaux, pour revenir de plus bel s'attarder sur sa poitrine. Il sentait la pointe de ses seins écrasée contre son échine, ses fesses chatouillées par les poils pubiens de la jeune femme. Son sang bouillait, mais sans qu'il y ait un quelconque rapport avec l'atmosphère chargée de la caniculaire vapeur d'eau, son excitation montait crescendo et lorsque la main de Chloé frôla son bas ventre, il ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir.

Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, goûter de nouveau ses lèvres, et c'est presque avec violence qu'il se retourna, la saisit et que sa bouche partit à l'assaut de la sienne, sa langue s'insinuant avec autorité, prenant possession des lieux, entraînant celle de la jeune femme en un combat sensuel, reflet de son désir grandissant. Il découvrait enfin son corps, sa couleur laiteuse, la douceur satinée de sa peau, osant explorer la courbe de ses hanches, le galbe de ses seins. Avec une personne plus expérimentée, il aurait sans doute saisi l'opportunité de faire l'amour ici, dans cet espace clos, laissant ses instincts les plus primaires reprendre le dessus. Mais au delà du culot incroyable dont elle venait de faire preuve, il la savait peu expérimentée face à ce genre de situation, et décida donc de revenir à un classicisme certes moins original mais aussi moins effrayant pour elle. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, la souleva doucement afin de la conduire dans sa chambre. Instinctivement, elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, lui faisant un peu plus perdre le contrôle et rendant son excitation douloureuse.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, s'allongeant tout contre elle, ses mains explorant ses formes, sa bouche s'attardant sur la finesse de l'épiderme du cou, avant de descendre plus bas, s'arrêtant sur sa gorge. Elle restait étonnamment impassible, les yeux clos, mais se mit à pousser de doux gémissements lorsque sa langue s'enroula autour du mamelon de son sein droit, le titillant jusqu'à ce qu'il se dresse totalement. Il laissait vagabonder ses doigts sur son pubis, effleurant son bouton caché, provoquant à chacun des passages des geignements de plus en plus forts. Il s'arrêta soudain et croisa son regard voilé par le plaisir.

- Dois je continuer, mon ange ?

Leurs respirations saccadées se répondaient, à l'image de la volupté qui les envahissait l'un et l'autre. Sa réponse lui parvint dans un murmure.

- Oui.

Il accentua la caresse, provoquant des cris de félicité, observant ce jeune corps qui se cabrait sous l'effet de la jouissance. Lorsqu'elle se détendit à nouveau, il vit son visage s'illuminer d'un immense sourire, et perçut le contact de ses doigts sur son sexe. Elle l'explorait timidement, s'interrompant lorsque des soubresauts l'animaient. Elle cherchait dans ses yeux un signe d'approbation, sans doute pour savoir si ce qu'elle faisait l'agréait. Son souffle devenait plus court, le doux contact lui faisait perdre un peu plus le contrôle. Toutefois, c'est elle qui cette fois prit l'initiative.

- J'ai envie de toi, Lex, maintenant.

Il se pencha en direction de la table de nuit, en sortit un préservatif dont il déchira fiévreusement l'enveloppe. Mais elle lui l'enleva des mains et ce fut elle qui le déroula sur son sexe, l'enserrant entre ses doigts. Il la renversa sous lui, son membre palpitant effleurant l'entrée du sexe de la jeune femme, le caressant, alors qu'il plongeait dans les prunelles vertes brillantes de désir. Il sut qu'elle l'attendait, et dans un glissement lent, entra en elle. C'est lorsqu'il sentit une légère résistance à son intrusion qu'il prit conscience de sa virginité. Il entama un mouvement de recul, mais elle saisit ses fesses entre ses mains, venant au devant de son corps afin de briser cette dernière résistance. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur tandis que ses yeux se voilaient légèrement.

- Chloé, pourquoi ...

- Chut, je te voulais toi, cela ne change rien.

Il sentait son membre emprisonné dans l'étau palpitant des muscles intimes de la jeune femme, et les vagues de plaisir qui déjà l'assaillaient. Il resta résolument immobile, caressant doucement ses cheveux, effleurant ses joues puis la pulpe de ses lèvres, la sentant se détendre peu à peu. Il commença alors à se mouvoir doucement, un lent va et vient auquel elle se mit à répondre, leurs hanches bougeant à l'unisson. La douleur dans son regard faisait de plus en plus place au plaisir, il pouvait percevoir la légère contraction qui déjà animait les parois vaginales, le conduisant toujours plus loin vers la douce félicité. Alors que sa bouche repartait à la conquête de ses seins, il glissa une main entre eux, son index roulant sur le clitoris dressé, la précipitant dans une nouvelle vague de jouissance, lui arrachant des gémissements alors qu'elle labourait son dos de ses ongles. Dans un dernier mouvement, il se rependit en elle, émettant un rauque geignement de satisfaction.

Il retomba sur elle, leurs corps toujours imbriqués mais dans l'incapacité de bouger, le souffle court. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour recouvrer parfaitement ses esprits et se retirer de l'étau de son sexe. Il croisa son regard encore embrumé de plaisir et vit le sourire éclatant qui animait son visage.

- C'est donc cela ...

- Quoi, mon coeur ?

- Le plaisir.

Il ne put que lui sourire à son tour, fier de lui avoir fait découvrir ce feu d'artifice des sens.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es sans nul doute possible le mec le plus sexy à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Même en comparaison de Clark ?

- Je crois bien que Clark ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville après ce que tu m'as montré ce soir.

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin qui l'atteignit en plein coeur.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi, Chloé ?

- Je sais pas moi, on recommence ?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**PDV CHLOE**_

Elle faisait le plus merveilleux des rêves. Bien calée entre les bras de Lex, elle profitait de ses baisers si incroyablement envoûtants, de ses caresses divinement chavirantes sans que personne ne soit là pour les interrompre. Dans ce songe, ni Hélène, ni Clark ne paraissaient tout à coup pour rompre la magie du moment. Depuis qu'elle avait explorer pour la première fois son corps lors de la soirée au Talon, elle le fantasmait, il ne laissait aucune de ses nuits tranquilles.

Elle imaginait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, découvrant sous ses lèvres les courbes de son corps, s'enivrant de son parfum, de sa présence. Elle savait que ces rêves récurrents illustraient le désir qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, cette attirance que ne faisait que s'accentuer au fur et à mesure des jours, exaltée par la frustration de moments délicieux trop souvent interrompus. Elle sentait cette chaleur s'insinuer en elle alors qu'elle pensait au contact de ses mains, explorant ses hanches, découvrant ses seins, de sa bouche effleurant la finesse de l'épiderme de son cou, de sa langue léchant la sueur glissant le long de sa gorge.

La chaleur de la pièce la maintenait dans un doux état de béatitude, la douce caresse des volutes chaudes émanant du feu de cheminée la ramenait toujours vers d'autres contacts, plus sensuels et enivrants, mais tout aussi brûlants. Le bruit de la porte la sortit à peine de sa torpeur, ses songes si agréables l'attiraient beaucoup trop pour qu'elle ait la moindre envie d'ouvrir les yeux, le retour à la réalité ne pouvant être que moins idyllique. La voix de Lex lui parvint dans une douce brume, la berçant plus encore.

Elle sentit soudain que deux bras la saisissaient, l'entraînant vers un lieu inconnu. Mais ce contact était si rassurant qu'elle laissa aller sa tête qui rencontra la douceur de la soie, ses narines envahies tout à coup d'un doux parfum muscé, ensorcelant, excitant l'ensemble de ses sens. Mais avant qu'elle ait véritablement pu réaliser qui l'enlaçait, cette sécurisante intimité cessa, et elle se trouva allongée sur un confortable lit. Elle se tourna, à la recherche de l'agréable étreinte, et murmura le prénom de Lex, mais ne rencontra que la douce lourdeur d'un plaid que l'on déposait sur son corps. Elle se sentit de nouveau sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de jeune homme chauve particulièrement sexy et entreprenant.

Elle émergea en sueur d'un nouveau songe qui avait plutôt le goût d'un fantasme et la faisait malgré elle rougir, de surprise et d'excitation. Tandis qu'elle tentait de recouvrer ses esprits, elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et qui lui était inconnue. Le lit à baldaquin reposait sur un immense tapis persan, les murs tendus d'un tissu couleur lin satiné donnait à l'ensemble une atmosphère hors du temps, à la fois rassurant et terriblement chic. Elle posa les yeux sur la table de nuit et y découvrit une feuille couverte de l'écriture serrée de Lex. Il lui indiquait que sa chambre se trouvait en face de celle dans laquelle il l'avait installé. Elle ne put que sourire à cette tendre attention, pleine de cette délicatesse qu'elle avait toujours entrevu en lui et qu'il se plaisait à cacher.

Voulant à tout prix le remercier de ce touchant signe de considération, elle sortit de la pièce et traversa le couloir pour se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Lex. Elle frappa timidement, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, sa curiosité naturelle la poussa à entrer. Elle pénétra dans cette antre masculine, au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit au dimension exceptionnelle, décorée de riches étoles. En baissant les yeux, elle découvrit un tapis persan et ne put résister à l'attrait de quitter ses chaussures afin de se promener pieds nus sur l'épaisse laine soyeuse. Elle se laissa enivrée par ce contact si insolite pour elle, oubliant du même coup où elle se trouvait pendant quelques secondes, avant de réaliser : si Lex venait à la voir dans cette posture, elle serait sans conteste morte de honte !

D'ailleurs, elle prit soudain conscience du bruit de l'eau qui parvenait de la salle de bain attenante et dont elle n'avait pas encore remarquer la présence. Elle se doutait qu'il devait être sous sa douche et ... entièrement nu. La tentation de pouvoir l'observer était bien trop grande pour qu'elle s'abstienne d'y pénétrer, histoire de voir s'il était bien aussi sexy que dans ses nombreux rêves. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle franchit le seuil et qu'elle s'arrêta soudain, saisi par la vision qui s'offrait à elle : derrière le verre poli, elle pouvait voir les formes parfaites du corps du jeune homme.

Sa raison la quittait peu à peu, elle ne voulait plus que se blottir contre lui, enfin découvrir le satiné de sa peau, se laisser aller à ce désir trop longtemps inassouvi. Elle se délesta rapidement de ses propres vêtements, troublée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle mais également par cette audace. Elle rentra sur la pointe des pieds dans la cabine de douche, continuant à l'observer. Il lui tournait le dos, la nuque offerte au flot brûlant de l'eau, qui ruisselait en une nappe brillante sur son dos. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de sentir du bout des doigts la bouillante douceur de son épiderme. Elle le vit esquisser un mouvement, mais ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse face, pas encore. Elle se plaqua contre lui, laissant promener ses mains sur son torse, découvrant les lignes de ses pectoraux, s'aventurant plus bas, découvrant la base du triangle pubien. Son corps tout entier réagissait au contact de cette peau qui frôlait la corolle de ses seins, qui chatouillait le bout de ses doigts, surtout lorsque ces derniers effleurèrent le sexe dressé de jeune homme, provoquant chez lui un grognement de plaisir.

Elle se sentit soudain renverser, il lui faisait face, se jetant sur ses lèvres tel un mort de faim, insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche, l'embrassant avec une fougue proche de la violence. Son corps entier la brûlait, comme si tout à coup son sang s'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines, la profondeur du baiser lui faisait perdre son souffle et sa tête se mit à tourner tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle. Son excitation monta d'un nouveau crampe lorsqu'elle perçut le contact de ses mains partis à la découverte de ses formes, papillonnant de la rondeur de ses hanches à l'arrondi de ses seins, allumant un brasier à chacun de leur passage. Elle croisa son regard qui brillait de cette lueur propre à l'envie. Elle savait qu'il désirait plus que tout la posséder, mais ignorait s'il allait l'assouvir dans ce lieu. Elle fut soudain soulever du sol par deux bras puissants et enlaça instinctivement ses jambes autour des hanches de Lex, tandis que sa bouche effleurait la finesse de l'épiderme de son cou.

Elle se retrouva allongée sur l'immense lit, le corps du jeune homme collé au sien, ses mains continuant à découvrir chaque courbe de ses formes, chaque pli secret de son anatomie. Elle restait résolument immobile, se laissant guider par les sensations qu'il pouvait provoquer en elle, savourant chacune des vagues de chaleur qui l'envahissaient. Elle percevait sa langue qui titillait le mamelon de son sein droit, le faisant se durcir à chaque passage, tandis ses doigts se dirigeaient vers son intimité, s'attardant sur le clitoris, y décrivant de lents mouvements circulaires qui lui arrachaient des gémissements de plaisir qu'elle se trouvait incapable de maîtriser. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il cessa tout à coup de la toucher, et tourna vers lui son regard embrumé des vagues d'extase qui se diffusaient en elle.

-Dois je continuer, mon ange ?

Elle tentait de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration, prise de l'envie de lui hurler de ne jamais s'arrêter tant l'absence de ses caresses lui étaient insupportables, mais elle se contenta, une fois qu'elle eut recouvrer un peu de souffle, de lui murmurer :

- Oui.

La caresse reprit de plus belle, faisant monter au creux de ses reins des vagues successives de brûlantes sensations, lui arrachant des cris. Son corps finit par se cabrer totalement, un sentiment de félicité l'emplissant totalement. Elle fermait les yeux, profitant des élans de plaisir qui déferlaient encore en elle alors que Lex avait cessé l'effleurement de son bas ventre, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au bonheur qu'elle venait de connaître. Elle voulait elle aussi le procurer cette volupté des sens, et entrouvrant les yeux, elle partit explorer son sexe, le touchant doucement, s'interrompant lorsqu'il s'animait de petits soubresauts qui lui étaient inconnus. Elle ne savait pas s'il appréciait cet attouchement, mais lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles bleues remplies de désir et légèrement voilées, et qu'elle entendit sa respiration se teinter d'accents rauques, elle comprit qu'elle lui offrait un moment de délice. Elle souhaitait en découvrir plus, enfin le sentir au fond d'elle, connaître enfin cette jouissance dont qu'elle avait si souvent entendu évoquer. Elle savait qu'elle le voulait lui et que ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées.

- J'ai envie de toi, Lex, maintenant.

Elle le vit se pencher vers la table de nuit et en sortir un préservatif, mais alors qu'il l'extrayait de son emballage, elle lui l'arracha des mains. Elle prit l'initiative de la dérouler sur son hampe dressé, en profitant pour recommencer un mouvement de va et vient autour, l'enserrant entre ses doigts. Elle se sentit soudain basculer, il se trouvait au dessus d'elle, la dominant de tout son corps, l'écrasant de son poids, son sexe palpitant effleurant l'orifice vaginal, augmentant son excitation. Puis elle perçut l'intrusion de son membre en elle dans un glissement lent, provoquant un sensation douce puis une légère douleur lorsqu'il se heurta à l'hymen toujours intact. Elle devina alors l'hésitation de Lex, son délicat mouvement de recul de crainte de lui faire mal. Elle se refusait à revenir en arrière, et saisissant les fesses du jeune homme, c'est elle qui entreprit de l'entraîner définitivement en elle, brisant ainsi l'ultime résistance qui les séparait encore. Elle ne put cependant retenir un mince cri de douleur lorsqu'elle éprouva le déchirement du symbole de sa virginité.

- Chloé, pourquoi ...

- Chut, je te voulais toi, cela ne change rien.

Il restait immobile en elle, et elle commençait à s'habituer à sa présence, ses muscles intimes se détendant peu à peu suite à cette intrusion toute nouvelle. Elle profitait des cajoleries qu'il lui dispensait, la caresse de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, son pouce effleurant le galbe de ses lèvres. La douleur s'estompait, laissant place à un sensation de chaleur, et lorsqu'elle le sentit commencer à bouger en elle, son corps réagit immédiatement, s'adaptant au mouvement, le devançant parfois. Elle percevait les palpitations qui animaient le sexe ancré en elle, signe du plaisir qu'il prenait lui aussi. Une vague de bonheur la submergea à nouveau lorsque un doigt vint à la rencontre de son clitoris, le titillant tandis que le jeune homme suçait le téton de son sein gauche. Elle ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements, ses mains tentant de se raccrocher à ses épaules sans y parvenir, ses ongles labourant le dos de son compagnon. Elle chavira soudain, poussant un ultime cri de jouissance, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un grognement rauque, le sexe figé en elle animé des soubresauts de la libération.

Elle tentait de recouvrer son souffle, son corps immobilisé par le poids de celui de Lex, le sexe de ce dernier toujours rivé en elle. Au bout de quelques instants, elle le sentit se retirer, envahie d'un sentiment de vide alors que les dernières vagues de plaisir s'éteignaient. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard lumineux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est donc cela ...

- Quoi, mon coeur ?

- Le plaisir.

Elle vit alors le visage de Lex s'illuminer de ce charmant sourire toujours trop rare.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es sans nul doute possible le mec le plus sexy à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Même en comparaison de Clark ?

- Je crois bien que Clark ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville après ce que tu m'as montré ce soir.

Elle ne put retenir un rire qui ne fit qu'accentuer la lueur dans les prunelles bleues du jeune homme.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi, Chloé ?

- Je sais pas moi, on recommence ?

_FIN_

_Merci de l'avoir lue, merci pour les reviews, cette fanfiction dispose d'une fin ouverte, à vous d'imaginer la suite, histoire d'un jour ou histoire d'une vie ..._

_Kiria  
_


End file.
